1. Field of the Invention--This invention relates to containers for popping corn, especially containers that can be placed in microwave ovens for popping kernels of popcorn located within the containers.
2. Prior Developments--There are numerous patents on popcorn bags, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,735,513, 4,691,374, 4,548,826, 4,450,180. However, the prior art microwave oven popcorn popping bag are sold with popcorn kernels already contained inside the bag, which is glued shut. The popcorn kernels are often coated with oil to aid in the popping process, and also seasoned and thus subject to rancidity. The oil (usually hydrogenerated), especially in a warm atmosphere prior to microwaving, tends to leak through walls of the bag, giving the bag a greasy feel, and requiring that the individual bags be wrapped with a plastic overlay. Because of the oil and the gluing of the bags, the prior art bags are not reusable; also often the glue will release during microwaving process and permeate into the popcorn. Furthermore, most present day microwave popcorn bags incorporate a plastic metalized heat-susceptor to help meltdown hydrogenerated oil to coat season ,the popcorn content. In this context, the concept of my newly invented popcorn bag will eliminate the need of heat-boosting susceptors in order to attain a volume of quality popped corn.
In terms of popcorn freshness and economy the consumer has little control over the freshness of popcorn being popped in conventional microwave popcorn bags, and especially those which may have been on the shelf for an undetermined period. Also consumers pay a premium for the extra packaging.
Another problem with the prior art popping bags is that they tend to become piping hot, which not only make them dangerous to remove from the microwave oven, but also tend to scorch some of the popcorn inside the bags.
There are many patents in the field of containers which are closed by clips. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,585, 3,693,864, 3,680,771, 3,458,110, 3,381,883 and 2,533,539 disclose resealable cartons which use clips to seal their open mouths. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,221, 3,086,264, 2,586,931, 2,338,927, 2,021,609 and 1,590,682 disclose various clip designs which can be used to close paper bags and the like. The 3,096,264 and 2,021,609 patents disclose a clip to be slid over a folded cover area of a bag. No one, however, has used a plastic clip in conjunction with a reusable paper bag to retain popcorn kernels therein during microwave oven popping. Also, no one for commercial purposes has created a double-folded bag for popping popcorn successfully.
There is accordingly a need for a microwave popcorn popping bag which safe to handle, allows the user to use his or her own fresh popcorn kernels, and is cost effective.